batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Pinguin (The Batman)
Der Pinguin ist ein Feind von Batman. Biographie 180px|left In Gotham City werden reiche Damen von ihrem Schmuck befreit. Der oder die Gangster hinterlassen keine Spuren oder Fingerabdrücke. Batman, der sich der Sache annimmt, erkennt nach reiflicher Überlegung, dass die Täter Vögel sein müssen. Als Bruce Wayne eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung gibt, taucht urplötzlich ein komischer Kauz namens Mister Cobblepott auf, der gar nicht auf der Gästeliste steht. Der ungebetene Gast gerät natürlich sofort in einen Streit mit Alfred. Als Cobblepot endlich die Party verlässt, fällt Alfred ein, dass er den Namen von seinem Großvater schon einmal gehört hat, und er stellt auf eigene Faust Nachforschungen an. Batmans Suche nach den Dieben führt ihn zu Cobblepot, und er erkennt, dass der komische Kauz niemand anderer ist als der gefürchtete Pinguin. Es kommt zum großen Showdown, und mit Alfreds Hilfe, der seinen Großvater rächt, gelingt es den beiden, den Pinguin der Polizei auszuliefern. Batman durchkreuzt mal wieder Pinguins Pläne. Auf der Flucht sieht Pinguin in einem Fernsehladen die Ankündigung eines großen Fernsehinterviews mit Bruce Wayne. Da fasst er den Plan, Bruce Wayne zu überfallen. Er ahnt ja nicht, dass Bruce Wayne Batman ist. Der Fernsehsender macht ein Interview mit Bruce, und Bruce führt das Kamerateam durch seine Bürogebäude, als Pinguin das Privathaus von Batman überfällt. Dort findet er nur Alfred vor, den er knebelt. Alfred schafft es, Batman über Handy zu erreichen. Es kommt zum großen Showdown in Batmans Privathaus. Und dieser Kampf wird von dem Fernsehteam gefilmt. Die Journalistin bekommt eine leise Ahnung, wer Bruce Wayne, bzw. Batman in Wirklichkeit ist. Durch einen Trick gelingt es Batman, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. thumb|Pinguins tückischer Flammenwerferregenschirm Catwoman und Pinguin brechen in das Museum von Gotham ein. Grund ist eine Ausstellung alter ägyptischer Artefakte. Catwoman hat es auf eine Katze abgesehen und Pinguin auf einen Vogel. Pinguin weiß, dass diese beiden Artefakte zusammen eine geheimnisvolle Kraft besitzen. Sie können das Sonnenlicht beeinflussen. Also machen Catwoman und Pinguin gemeinsame Sache. Sie haben ihre Rechnung aber ohne Batman gemacht, der die beiden gegeneinander ausspielt und am Ende Gotham vor den tödlichen Sonnenstrahlen rettet. Pinguin benutzt dressierte Vögel für seine Raubzüge. Er hat es auf ein technisches Gerät abgesehen, das Schallwellen aussendet, mit denen man Vögel dressieren kann. Leider funktioniert das Gerät nicht bei Vögeln. Was Pinguin aber nicht weiß, in der Arkham-Anstalt sitzt Man-Bat, der böse Fledermausmann. Die hohen Frequenzen, die dieses Gerät aussendet, bringen ihn dazu, sich wieder in Man-Bat zu verwandeln und den Befehlen vom Pinguin zu gehorchen. Die erfolgreichen Raubzüge mit Man-Bat rufen natürlich Batman auf den Plan, der in Man-Bat einen sehr starken Gegner hat. Er lockt Man-Bat in eine Falle und mit Hilfe des Ultraschallgeräts gehorcht der böse Man-Bat dem guten Batman. Zum Schluss kommen Pinguin und Man-Bat in die Arkham-Anstalt und in Gotham herrscht wieder Friede. Wem gehört Gotham City? Dem Joker? Dem Riddler? Oder dem Pinguin? Um das rauszufinden, treten die drei in einen Wettstreit. Dem Gewinner gehört die Stadt. Die Aufgabe: Batman die Maske vom Gesicht zu reißen. Als wenn das nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, hat es auch der Polizist Chief Rojas auf Batman abgesehen. Durch die Hilfe von Detective Yin gelingt es Batman, Joker, Pinguin und den Riddler zu fassen. Kurz bevor ihn Chief Rojas erwischt, gelingt ihm die Flucht. Durch einen Scheinwerfer mit dem Batman-Logo angelockt, trifft Batman auf den Polizeichef Gordon, der sich bei ihm für seine Mitarbeit bedankt und ihn bittet, mit der Polizei zusammenzuarbeiten. Aussehen Sein Aussehen folgt zwar grundsätzlich der Comicvorlage, hat aber jedoch einige Änderungen. Statt schwarzem Haar hat er rotes, zudem hat er spitze Zähne wie auch Ohren. Sein Zylinder und Schwalbenschwanz sind nun größer als sonst, dazu hat er wieder die flossenartigen Hände mit nur drei Fingern. Auftritte * Der Ruf der Cobblepots (Call of the Cobblepot) * Pinguin auf falscher Fährte (Bird of Prey) * Pinguin und die Ägypter (The Cat, the Bat and the very Ugly) * Fledermäuse und Pinguine (Pets) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (A Dark Knight to Remember) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (The Icy Depths) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Team Penguin) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Rumors) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (The Joining (1),(2)) * Keine Deutsche Version vorhanden (Ring Toss) Kategorie:The Batman Charaktere Kategorie:Pinguin Zusammenfassung